


Little Lynx

by StardustRosedancer



Series: Last Letter/Video [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Fic-Spoiler) Pietro is Happy's Godson, (Fic-Spoiler) Wanda is Rhodey's Goddaughter, And Bucky's Great-Grandkids, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Letter, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Wanda and Pietro are Tony's Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustRosedancer/pseuds/StardustRosedancer
Summary: Tony left a letter for Wanda. An explanation to her daughter of how she was her mother, and why Wanda and Pietro weren't raised by her.





	Little Lynx

_Dear Wanda Maximoff,_

  
_I can only guess that if you're reading this then Pietro must have told you. I'm sure this is probably a nightmare for you, to be related to me in any way - let alone like this. If you're reading this I can only assume that means you want an explanation, though Pietro should have been able to give you one as well._  
 _I suppose I should start with an explanation of how_ _I could be your biological mother when I'm supposed to be male. I am not and have never been male._

_When I was born, Howard wasn't happy to have a daughter again - you actually have an aunt somewhere - and had been set to pay off doctors and have someone ditch me in an orphanage somewhere._

  
_The only reason that didn't happen is that my family's butler, Edwin Jarvis, had managed to get a hold of Oma and Aunt Peggy in time. Oma kept Howard away from Madre and I, long enough for Aunt Peggy to remind Howard that the doctors had said Madre would be unable to have any more children. Howard was determined to have SI inherited by his biological heir, but he was also determined to have that heir fit the part. So, I was introduced a day after my birth as Anthony Edward Stark._

  
_I know I've written this in other letters, the ones that should be the box Pietro has, but writing again won't hurt. I was sixteen when I met your biological father, Kyle Walter. He was friends with Rhodey, though he was only a year older than me. Rhodey had learned the truth nearly a year before and when he knew we both were going to have time to ourselves would set up outings for me where I didn't have to hide my gender. It was on one of those outings that I met Kyle._

  
_He had spotted Rhodey from across the street and had come over to talk with him for a bit. When he saw me, he asked Rhodey to introduce us and then proceeded to flirt with me. We ran into each other a few more times before Kyle managed to get me to agree to a date. By the time I lost my parents, I had told Kyle. He hadn't cared, to him I was still Alessia - still his Gatáki, his kitten. He had proposed to me about a month before my parents died and I had said yes._

  
_I found out I was pregnant about three months after Howard and Madre died. When I told Kyle, he was ecstatic - he acted like a kid on a sugar high - and had resumed planning our wedding that we had put a halt on after the crash. He wanted us to actually be married by the time, you and Pietro were born. But that didn't happen._

  
_It had been a week since we had told my paternal godfather, Obadiah Stane, about the marriage and pregnancy. He had called Kyle and asked him to come in to talk with him, we both assumed he had planned to do the typical Shovel Talk. It when Kyle called after he left that seemed like what had happened - that was the last time I talked to him. I found out after that he had been the victim of a Hit and Run as he was walking to his car._

  
_After losing Kyle, I was devastated. Howard, Madre, and Kyle all with-in six months of each other. I was also scared, my doctor had warned Kyle and I what emotional distress could cause. I was terrified I would lose you and Pietro as well, I'm pretty sure the only reason I didn't was that Rhodey and Happy helped me so much (if I hadn't lost you two, they would have been your's and Pietro's godfathers - Rhodey yours and Happy Pietro's._

  
_When I went into labor, Happy got me to the hospital and called Rhodey and Stane. Rhodey was the one that with me. When it was over, I got to hold you two for a few minutes - you were both so tiny, as you were born about a month-and-a-half premature - but had to let the nurses take you as I was_ to _exhausted to stay awake and didn't want to drop either of you. When I woke up though, I was told there had been some sort of complications - that it was because you were born prematurely. I was told you and Pietro had died, after only being a life for three hours._

  
_It wasn't until shortly after I became Iron Man that I found out what had really happened. Obadiah Stane is believed to have died in a small plane crash, but that's not the truth. When I got back from being kidnapped in Afganistan, I found out that he had been dealing under the table. Somehow he had managed to get a hold of my first armor - the piece of junk that it was - and have some people reverse engineer it. But couldn't get his new version to work as they weren't able to figure out how to miniaturize the Arc Reactor. So instead he took the one inside my chest. Thankfully, I still had the old one, I ended up fighting him, with Pepper's help we were able to beat him._

  
_When I was going through Stane's things after the funeral, I found out the truth. There were documents, apparently the bastard like keeping track of all his manipulations. One of them was about Kyle's death - he had hired a hitman to be the driver. Another was about you and Pietro, he did what Howard had done with my older sister. He paid off the doctors and nurses to do what he wanted. If not for the fact I knew you two had been alive, he probably would have told them to tell me you both had been stillborn. Instead, he had them lie about complications and had one of his underlings take you both out of the country and leave you at a random orphanage._

  
_I know that even if I gave birth to you, that doesn't make me your mother. That right is reserved for the woman that had raised you and Pietro. I wish they hadn't lost their lives the way they did, from what Pietro told me they were the type of people who deserved to be parents. Even if that meant I would never know that you two were alive, so long as Kyle's and my little Lynx and Fox were happy._

  
_I guess the last thing I have to tell you if Pietro hasn't already is about your still living family members. I'm sure Pietro has already told you about Bucky being your great-grandfather and about my having adopted Harley and Serena. So, the leaves Kyle's parents, siblings, their children and your mechanical siblings. Yes, I'm talking about FRIDAY and the bots, and other AIs that I had created before Ultron. Despite what the others seem to believe about them, FRIDAY and the others are very much their own persons despite the lack of human bodies. I left a way for you and Pietro to contact Kyle's family if you wish with your phone._

  
_Live a long life with few regrets Little Lynx,_

  
_Alessandra "Alessia" Tanya Stark_

  
_P.S. Bucky doesn't know you are his great-grandkids. He should be aware they exist, but I didn't tell him who in his letter. Pietro has also been asked to give you time to process everything before he tells him._

  
~

"No offense, but how exactly could I help?"

"Oh, plenty of ways. You are a genius after all."

"T-that's not what I meant. In case you haven't noticed, but I'm dead."

"I am well aware of your current state Ms. Stark."

"Then how...?"

"There are ways to get around death."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Did you guys like it? How do you think Wanda would react after reading it?  
> ~  
> Comments feed my starving writer soul. Won't you feed it, please? ;)


End file.
